This invention has to do with variations on the construction of some of the elements of Bowsky application Ser. No. 157,411, filed June 9, 1980, now U.S. Pat No. 4,296,275. In the device shown and described in that application, a pin with a flange and a straight shank is used by way of illustration. Each pin is surrounded by an individual sleeve. It is sometimes desirable to orient the pin in a particular way with respect to its sleeve, and to that end, in one embodiment of the present invention, various non-circular flanges, seating in complementarily shaped seats in the sleeve, are provided. As is indicated in the Bowsky patent, safety and reliability are key considerations in the design of the device of this invention. In one embodiment of this invention, a pin of steel is coated with copper or other highly electrically conductive metal, except along an axial reach through which the pin is bonded to the lip defining an opening in the cup-shaped body of a hermetic refrigeration terminal. That reach is enlarged in transverse cross-section to increase the conductive capacity of the pin through at least the unplated axial reach of the pin. In another embodiment, a core structure of copper or other highly electrically conductive material is encased through at least the axial reach of the pin in which the pin is to be bonded to the seal in, and hermetically secured to a tube of steel or other metal to which the seal bonds readily and permanently. The tube can be flanged at its inner end to provide the flange for the pin, the tube being of material stronger in shear than the core structure. In still another embodiment, the pin is necked to form in effect a fuse area, so that if excessive heating of the pin occurs, the pin will fail (burn off), and thereby protect both the hermetic motor, and persons in the vicinity. In assembling terminals of this invention, wherein more than one opening is provided in the cup (commonly, three), provision is made in still other embodiments for the joining of the sleeves with a common web to facilitate manufacture. However, because the coefficients of expansion of the cup and a ceramic web are likely to be substantially different, provision is made in some embodiments for accommodating that difference.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a hermetic refrigeration terminal that is easier to assemble, more efficient, and safer than such terminals known heretofore.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.